godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
Dragons are powerful reptilian creatures that inhabit Midgard in ''God of War'' (2018). Mythology Dragons are large serpent-like legendary creatures that appear in the folklore of many cultures around the world. Beliefs about dragons vary drastically by region, but dragons in western cultures since the High Middle Ages have often been depicted as winged, horned, four-legged, and capable of breathing fire. Dragons in eastern cultures are usually depicted as wingless, four-legged, serpentine creatures with above-average intelligence. Famous prototypical dragons include the Python, Ouroborus, Typhon, and the Lernaean Hydra (in addition, Drakaina, Ladon, The Colchian Dragon, The Ismenian Dragon, Helios' Dragons, Ethiopian Dragon, Indian Dragon, Scythian Dracaenia, and Giantomachian Dragon) in Greek mythology, Leviathan in the Hebrew Bible, and Jörmungandr, Níðhöggr, Fafnir, Lindworm, and Sea Serpents in Norse mythology. Basilisk are sometimes categorized as dragons, too. ''God of War'' (2018) Centuries ago there was an event known as the "Grand Culling of the Wyrms", which resulted in the demise of many Dragons. The reason why it was carried out and by whom is still unknown. Kratos and Atreus encounter some of them during their journey. The first they cross paths with is Hræzlyr, a female Dragon that attacked them while they were making their way up to the summit of the highest Mountain in Midgard. Kratos engages in battle against the Dragon when the father and son find her threatening Sindri. A male Dragon, Dagsetr, is used by Baldur for transportation. It was on him that Baldur attempted to take Atreus to Asgard, starting a battle with Kratos heavily wounding Dagsetr, causing the Dragon to plummet towards the ground resulting in his demise. Dagsetr's corpse can be found near Jörmungandr, a place where a Dragon Tear can be collected. Dragon Favours In different regions across Midgard, there are three dragons that are chained up. The goal is to free them. In order to do so, all three shrines located near the dragon must be destroyed. Practice caution, however, their attacks cause damages on both Kratos and his enemies with charged beams and lightning strikes. Otr is more dangerous than other two at least during being imprisoned. Freeing all three dragons will yield the Dangerous Skies trophy as well as many crafting items unique to dragons. The Flight of Fafnir *'Location': Council of Valkyries *Dragon Shrine #1: To the left of the anchor. *Dragon Shrine #2: Jump to the cliff to the right of the anchor and then climb up to reach the shrine, which is guarded by a Traveler. *Dragon Shrine #3: From the second shrine, stay up high and lift the gate from the cave, going around to the next chamber with a final shrine. The Fire of Reginn *'Location': Konunsgard *Dragon Shrine #1: Left of the anchor. Jump the fallen bridge and find it in the arena below. *Dragon Shrine #2: Continue along the cliffs (to your right) to find a dark cave past the first shrine. *Dragon Shrine #3: Behind the rune door opposite the first shrine. Ring the three bells in the area to open the door. Otr’s Imprisonment *'Location': Veithurgard *Dragon Shrine #1: Up the hill, to the right of the anchor. *Dragon Shrine #2: Turn left from the anchor, and stick to the left edge up the hill path. *Dragon Shrine #3: Reach the far end of the broken bridge and match the runes on the door to unlock it. Trivia * The facial structures of the dragons resemble those of ceratopsian dinosaurs, with characteristics including beaks, horns, and frills. * It is possible the dragons are descendants of Python, the Earth-dragon. * The three imprisoned dragons are relatives in Norse mythology. Fafnir, Otr, and Reginn are the children of the sorcerer Hreiðmarr. Otr was able to turn into an otter and was accidentally killed by the god Loki, and Fafnir and Regin were both killed by the hero Sigurd. Fafnir is the only one of the three who turns into a dragon after possessing the cursed ring of Andvari, Andvaranaut. Category:Norse Monsters Category:Norse Mythology Category:God of War (2018) Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:Dragons